


Addiction (Rin Matsuoka X Reader)

by Silent_Bunster



Category: Free!
Genre: Addiction, Being Lost, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Love/Hate, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Bunster/pseuds/Silent_Bunster
Summary: It's an addiction.Rin.Rin Matsuoka.You're an addiction.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Original Female Character(s), Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Addiction (Rin Matsuoka X Reader)

"BEEEPBEEEPBEEEP!!!", The alarm goes off, its sound blaring loudly throughout my whole room. Still half-asleep, I furrow my eyebrows infuriated by the disturbance. Trying to reach out towards it, I accidentally push it onto the ground, resulting in only more noise to be made.

Groaning, I awaken from my deep slumber and with my eyes still shut, I lean onto the side of my bed once again trying to reach out to the wicked object that lay somewhere below. As I move my sloppy hand around, I'm met with not a clock but the ground, my slippers and another unidentified item which I have trouble remembering.

After many endless tries, my hand gets tired from all the moving and searching it had been doing so pull it back, trying to make the slightest sense of the situation. Surprisingly, the noise stops instantly, filling the room with a tranquil silence. Just as comfort was starting to envelop me again, my body immediately shudders as the same noise starts to bellow again.

"Wha- I always had the alarm on a one time snooze, why is it going on again?", I think to myself, only realising a second later what my mum had been doing in my room last night. What was the point behind this?

Focusing my mind back onto the wrecked thing somewhere below, I hear a muffled voice trying to be heard over the horrendous noise my alarm is making. Using all the brain power I could access on a Monday morning, I try to make out what it's saying.

"BEEEP-GE-BEEEP-UP-BEEEP-UR-BEEEP-LAT-BEEEP", Was all I could make out while being the most attentive I could be at this moment and trust me it wasn't much.

"I'm what...", I mumble to myself, trying once again to find the alarm clock, this time having my eyes open.

No luck.

My drowsiness and weak eyesight combined, I see nothing except blurriness.

"Where are my glasses?", I murmur under my breath, clearly annoyed about having to go through all of this right now, right when I'm at my weakest.

Why can't I just have a normal morning!?

Grabbing my glasses, I plop them on my nose and for the final time look for the clock, having little or no hope left. Sighting it resting beside my bed leg, I brutally grab it and turn it off, welcoming a calm,serene silence and a comforting relief to enter the atmosphere as I droop over the bed, ready to be greeted by sleep once again. Too invested in my peaceful surroundings, I ignore the silent footsteps making their way upstairs.

"(Y/n) GET UP, YOU'RE LATE!!", A sound bellows into my ears as I'm shook back into reality once again.

My ears banging with pain, I stare at my mum in shock as she stands alongside the door. Content that she's woken me up, she leaves the next second. Slowly, I make my way towards the bathroom and get ready for school, following my usual routine.

After I'm done, I walk over to the kitchen, joining my mum in making breakfast. Before I start though, I glance at the clock, my face aghast from what I saw.

I STILL HAD AN HOUR BEFORE SCHOOL!

Turning to my mum, I stare at her stunned.

"Mum, why did you wake me up so early?", I ask, trying hard to keep the anger and annoyance I was feeling, not visible in my voice.

"Didn't you have to go to that event today? I thought you were supposed to reach school early today", She replies clearly surprised by my outburst.

"Yes, but we were supposed to leave when school started", I clarify sighing, slowly beginning to make my way towards my room.

"Well since you're awake, why don't you do the dishes? You're always upstairs", Her voice calls out as if it's a request, while her glaring eyes make it clear that it's a demand, which I have no other choice but to follow.

Half-hearted, I grudgingly meander towards the sink and start working, my mind too engrossed in the delights of sleep which I was missing out on. I would be all warm and cosy in my bed, having to worry about no school or work, all my worries shoved at the back of my head.

If only I wasn't 'forced' to go to these prefecturals or whatever they were called. My friend, Skye, wanted to go since it was after such a long time that boy Haruka would be playing in a competition. She had become incredibly close to him, considering the fact she normally took time to accept people. As for the rest of my friends they wanted to watch if our school would get through and also hoped something might spark up between Skye and Haruka.

Though I didn't really care if the school won, I was interested in wanting something to happen between those two, I mean I already ship them but that didn't really involve me going there with them.

The truth behind me agreeing to go was peer-pressuring...

_Flashback_

_"Guys, we should out all go out somewhere next week. It's been ages since we last went somewhere", (Friend 1) complains, as she sits down next to the benches._

_"We could go to that festival again", (Friend 2) chirps in with her suggestion, which only gets her more weird looks from all of us. None of us could forget what had happened the first time we went and I'm pretty sure no-one would want the same to happen a second time._

_"Let's go somewhere new", (Friend 3) gives a friendly proposal, getting nods from everyone._ _As everyone starts to brainstorm where to go, I sense movement to my right. Skye shifts in her place a bit before going on to talk._

_"Umm, sorry to break this to you but I'm going to the prefecturals with the swimming club next week."_

_Everyone, including me stares at her in shock._

_She chose them over us!_

_Hurling all our questions at her, we're soon interrupted._

_"Why don't we all go with you?", (Friend 4) chirps in, as we all take in what she says._ _After countless silent seconds, we all burst out laughing, in the end agreeing to go after all. Still being somewhat reluctant,_ _I begin to ask._

_"I don't think that's su-",I only get out the first few words before cut off by (Friend 2), "That's great, I also want to see how well the swim team actually are"._ _Before I have a chance to speak, everyone starts joining in, all of them having their own purposes to going._

_(Friend 1) just wants to go out somewhere, (Friend 2) is a total extrovert so she'll go anywhere, Skye is obviously going because of Haruka, (Friend 3) will go anywhere all of us go, (Friend 4) is a slightly interested in swimming which is very ironic since she can't swim herself and (Friend 5) is going because of all the shirtless guys._

_Me...I rather be home, stuck in my room watching anime._

"They're going to be there for two days. The first day is all their solo races and the second day is the relay races", Skye informs us of their plan.

_"They're doing that much, I didn't know they were that good.", I reply clearly surprised._

_"It's not that big of a deal, they have to qualify first", (Friend 4) explains as I stare at her amazed at how she knows this._

_"Well, who care-", I respond, only to be cut off by (friend 1) half-way through my sentence._

_"We can stay for 2 days as well and support!", she calls out, staring at everyone one by one to get their approval._

_"It's not a bad idea."_

_"I mean it wouldn't harm us to go."_

_I look around astonished as all my friends slowly agree on the idea._

_"What do you think (Y/n)?", (Friend 4) asks as everyone gradually turn their gazes on me._ _Now everyone was staring at me, awaiting my answer, their eyes glinting hopefully._

_"Yh, sure", I respond quickly, not being able to take the pressure anymore._ _As soon as I speak everyone cheers joyfully and start discussing the plan while I sit back regretting my decision soon after._ _However, I move on quickly. My friends were happy and they wanted to go so I feel that was a good enough reason to agree._

_You wouldn't call me the group clown but I joked around a lot about practical things and though most of my jokes would be sad and realistic, they would make my friends laugh._

_ Present Time _

Done with all the work, I put on and watch Haikyuu since I'm really close to finishing it. Only able to get through two episodes, I look at the clock hanging on the wall and it's already time to leave. Time flies by when watching anime.

"If only i could watch anime all the time", I think to myself lost in thoughts as I saunter my way outside.

(TIME SKIP)

The school gates coming into sight, I observe the surrounding in hope of finding my friends standing around somewhere. Catching sight of them near the gates, I approach them, joining in with the conversation while getting a greeting nod from (Friend 4).

The rest of the school had already gone inside and had begun the start of their day as we stood outside waiting for the swim club and the coach. I had no idea how the school had accepted all of us to go, maybe because the swim team was really desperate. Regardless, it meant that I was skipping school so I don't complain. My friend group were so immersed in our conversation, we almost hadn't caught sight of the 'swimming people'.

"You all actually came", A blonde-haired shouts out, Nagisa, Skye had warned us of him. Judging from the way she had described him, he was either nervous as well or Skye had just over-done his description.

As everyone turned their full focus to their group, an awkward silence fell upon us. Sensing the tension in the air the brown haired speaks up sighting the coach arriving.

"Thank you all for coming as support, oh the coach is here", The person who I guess to be Makoto announces, turning the awkwardness in the atmosphere down to do a lower level.

We all started to enter the coach and I let Skye go in front of me. This meant she was right next to Haruka and I knew something was going on even if they wanted to keep it a secret.

"Hi...", I manage to hear Haruka whisper to Skype as she gently replies back, "Hey". These two were perfect for each other. SHIP. SHIP. SHIP.   
The rest of the journey was just spent with all of us annoying those two.

Arriving at the venue, we all start making our way inside. The swim team goes ahead while my friends walk with Gou. They all wanted to look around but i just wanted to get to the stands and watch the races. Understanding my situation, (friend 4) joins me as the others roam around.

Slowly finding our way through the halls, we're about to approach them but (friend 4) wanted to get something to eat and so left. Left alone I start strolling again and turn the corner. Suddenly I bash into a lean yet muscular figure.

As I loose my balance, I cling onto the person as I bang my back against the wall. The pain eventually shooting up my neck, I open my eyes only to be inches away from another face.

Maroon eyes piercing through mine.

Realising how close he was to my face, I inch backwards and cough into his face. Distraught expressions visible on his face, he lunges backwards. Seeing him from a better angle, his features dawn on me. As we both come to our senses, I realise the situation.

"What the hell was that for?! Are you blind?!!", He screams out, rage evident in his voice.

"Me? It was clearly you who bumped into me!", I lash back.

Silence falling over both of us, I keep my glare fixed on his face, which had gone from a array of red to shock, now returning to it's scarlet shade. Judging by his impressions he was even more furious now.

What's wrong with this guy???   
He bumps into _me_ and expects _me to apologise!_

After many endless seconds, I decide to finally apologise. I don't even know him and there'll be no harm in apologising.

"I-", Only just beginning my sentence, I'm forced to stop and cut short.

He walks closer and leans in towards my face, our eyes inches away. Furiously banging his hand against the wall and closing off one of my exists, he tilts slowly towards my ear.

"Listen, Stay out of my way. I was having a bad enough day already, I don't need another headache."


End file.
